


You, Me, and Eternity

by japansace



Series: We Write Victuuri Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: + magic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Elves, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, theme + prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japansace/pseuds/japansace
Summary: Autotelēs theme week (+ prompts!)1. “Things you said before you kissed me.” + relationships2. “Things you said in the dark.” + nature3. “Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were.” + missing moments4. “Things you said about the locked door in your apartment.” + arts/sciences5. “Things you said while we were driving.” + time6. “Things you always meant to say but never got the chance.” + fantasy/sci-fi7. “Things you said in your sleep.” + free





	1. “Things you said before you kissed me.” + relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postingpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postingpebbles/gifts), [DuendeJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/gifts), [roserelease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserelease/gifts), [Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/gifts), [Littorella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littorella/gifts).



> Fashionably late to theme week, as always.
> 
> This one's for Ollie~ There's something about you that always make me write the sappiest fluff. So enjoy. <3

“I’ve kissed like… no guys.”

Much like everything with Yuuri Katsuki, it comes out of nowhere.

Victor lifts his head from where it’s been propped against Yuuri’s. “Well, you’ve kissed at least _one guy_.”

Yuuri sinks further into the couch, clutching at Victor’s arm from where it’s thrown over Yuuri’s shoulders. “You know what I mean.” He lifts Victor’s hand to hide behind it. “Before you… there were no guys.”

“And no girls either, I assume?” 

“No! No…” Yuuri nibbles on his lip. “No girls. Just me.”

“You kissed yourself?”

“ _Victor_ —!”

“Oh, come now, we’ve all tried it against a pillow—“

“I’m trying to be romantic!”

“And you’re doing a fabulous job, my dear.” Victor extricates his hand from where Yuuri has held it captive, turning Yuuri’s face towards him with gentle fingers. “Thinking about you all by yourself, waiting for me…”

In Victor’s hold, Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Don’t be ridiculous. I wasn’t waiting for you. I never in a million years thought I had a shot with you.”

“Oh, _Yuuri_ —“ Victor clutches his chest. “My heart… A thousand pieces…” He slinks down the couch to lie facedown on the floor, a limp hand grasping at Yuuri’s pant leg. “Aaaaah. I need my knight in shining armor to kiss me back to life.”

“I thought it was the prince who does that.”

“Yuu _ri_.”

“Okay, okay. You big baby. But get off the floor first. It’s dirty.”

Victor immediately pops up, his fringe—having been smushed against the hardwood—sticking up like a lopsided unicorn horn. “Yay!” He reaches out with grabby hands. “Kisses~!”

Victor gets two or ten or twelve dozen—it’s hard to tell after a while, Victor’s whole face being covered in a smattering of them—as peals of laughter spill from his lips all the while.

It’s clear by the end that what Yuuri Katsuki doesn’t have in quantity he more than makes up for in quality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As may be obvious, there's plenty more where that came from!


	2. “Things you said in the dark.” + nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Rose's!
> 
> Okay, so this one needs some backstory: This is from a project that isn't going to come out until September or so. It's an elven AU that I've been dying to write forever and have done a ton of worldbuilding for but have always found a reason to put off. Again, IT'S COMING. SEPTEMBER. But here's a little preview, I guess. Basically, it's like elves but with superpowers. They've all got their thing, and... You know what? Not gonna spoil it. Just read and find out~

It is rumbling thunder outside when Victor hears him, clear from across the palace grounds as though his voice was in Victor’s very ear.

_It’s dark._

Indeed it is. The night is settling over them, well past the trees already; the twilight hour is waning, and a storm is brewing, sending all the forest inhabitants into a state of unrest.

But none more so than his precious Yuuri.

Since Victor cannot respond, he puts away his maps and logs—a bit hurriedly, though he makes sure they at least make it into their proper places—and leaves the study, footfalls coming in quick succession, though he doesn’t quite break out into a run. It is _improper_ —apparently—and while Victor doesn’t care for the archaic propriety laws that designate that, he does care a bit more if his elven brethren take in his haste and misconstrue it for something far more serious than the night descending on them.

Still, when he breaches his and Yuuri’s private chambers, he finds himself falling into a sprint all the same.

“Yuuri?” he calls, when he doesn’t find his beloved where he had left him.

_Here,_ Yuuri says, and there’s a knock on the wardrobe, faint but sure.

Victor waits until the first strike of lightning has drained from the room to open the cupboard. At the lull, he opens the door to find his poor love wound in the corner. At the sight of Victor, he immediately reaches out, and Victor welcomes him into his arms.

“It’s so _loud_ ,” is all Yuuri says, clutching onto Victor for what feels to be dear life.

“I know,” Victor lies. He does not. His gift is not anywhere on the spectrum of Yuuri’s, as his own favors the elements. But he knows what Yuuri has told him, and from the description, it sounds to be a terribly overwhelming thing. He draws Yuuri back from his shoulder—just to get a look at him, at how his eyes flicker from its typical honeyed-brown to a near red each time the thoughts of others intrude on his mind. “Is it the animals?” Victor asks, brushing back Yuuri’s hair, feather-light.

Yuuri nods, teary-eyed. “They—they’re so scared of the weather, and we have to _do something_ , Vitya. We have to—“

“We have, my darling.” Victor continues his ministrations, tracing along the part of Yuuri’s hair. “They’re all stowed away and safe. The dogs are inside. We’ve done all we can, tonight.”

As he says this, another strike of lightning descends behind them, shaking the very earth. Victor winces as he hears the horses’ distressed whinnying from beyond the window—then once more, when Yuuri’s eyes flicker again; Yuuri clutches his head with the force of it, which Victor covers with his own hands, applying a light pressure.

“I keep _telling them_ ,” Yuuri nearly sobs, “that it can’t hurt them if they remain inside. But they don’t listen to me.”

“It is admirable that you try,” Victor says, and he means it. “But you may not be able to convince them of this, now or ever. As much as we love them, horses and dogs aren’t capable of the reasoning we elves are.”

Inexplicably, a smile twitches at Yuuri’s lips. “I was able to get through to the children though. So my suffering is not in vain.”

Yes, the children. Elves, who live so long it might as well be forever, have them so very rarely. But there are two in the woodland realm currently, which the entire community collectively dotes on. “I am glad to hear that,” Victor praises, his tone exonerating. “See, my love? You’ve done so much good this day.”

“But they—they keep _crying_ —“

Victor hushes him, holds him close. It’s a rare thing: this vulnerable Yuuri. Usually his gift is like any other’s: able to be controlled at will, only used in the cases of negotiation or combat or—Yuuri’s specialty—espionage. But when the thoughts are so similar, so consistent—so _constant_ —they latch, desperately, onto the one person who can hear their pleas. In such cases, Yuuri’s power runs wild, unable to be silenced.

Well, if such is the case that it must be engaged no matter what—

Victor tilts Yuuri’s chin up. “I want you to read me, darling. Only me. Can you do that?”

His irises burn bright behind the tears—with thoughts but also with sheer determination. “Okay, Vitya.” His eyes go from an intermittent flashing to entirely ablaze, singularly focused as he is on Victor, the floodgates of his beloved’s consciousness unfolding to him.

_I love you, darling. Yes, that’s it. You don’t have to suffer anymore this night. Just focus on my love for you. I could go on for days for you—about your beauty, about your strength, your intelligence. Yes, there you go. Don’t fight it. I’ll be right here to catch you, love, so focus only on me._

Yuuri sways, the toll of using his powers to their full extent an expensive one indeed. He is completely bled out of vitality within the moment, slumping into Victor’s open arms; his eyes go mercifully dark as his head falls into Victor’s shoulder, finally having been drained of the energy necessary to access his higher faculties.

“All quiet now,” Victor whispers, his fingers carding through Yuuri’s locks. “Let’s get you to bed.”

He lifts Yuuri, an arm around the shoulders and under the crux of the knees. Yuuri cannot respond—in Victor’s mind or otherwise—but finds the strength to trace a heart below Victor’s collarbone, pressing a kiss there.

“I love you too,” Victor answers the silent gesture, when he has Yuuri and himself tucked under a plethora of blankets.

Yuuri drifts off to Victor’s sweet nothings, continued aloud as though the connection never ended.

And like this, it hasn’t, nor will it ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that got long... Good practice run for the origin story though. Be sure to look out for it~


	3. “Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were.” + missing moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Raiza~
> 
> Oooooh, this is a new favorite. No backstory this time! Should be obvious where they are (AKA: what they're doing) as you read.

The first time Yuuri Katsuki awakes before Victor Nikiforov, it's to soft, pastel light spilling from behind the sheer curtains.

There’s good reason for it. He’s jetlagged six ways to Sunday, his internal clock more of an internal rat on a wheel: confused, nocturnal, and always vaguely hungry.

Usually Yuuri would take this awakening as a cue to roll over and go straight back to sleep—and he almost does just that—but then Victor is clutching his hand from where he’s holding Yuuri’s, and Yuuri instantly forgets about the prospect of a continued sleep.

He’s having a dream, it seems. A good dream, Yuuri hopes. Certainly not a bad one, though an active one, based on the way Victor’s lids flutter, his hand gripping Yuuri’s yet again, a wisp of air parting from his lips.

Yuuri reaches out with his free hand, tapping the tip of Victor’s nose. He doesn’t stir at this—only sighs, an exhalation so great that the whole mattress shifts with it.

Yuuri follows the arch of Victor’s nose up to a pale eyebrow, skating across it, then down to circle at Victor’s cheekbone, prominent just under the gentle caress of his eyelashes.

It’s so strange to Yuuri: the extent of the love he has for this man. How far does it go? What truly is Victor Nikiforov? Is it his eyes, the window to the soul? His mind, sharp and quick-witted? His heart, strong and true? There are so many facets to Victor that Yuuri hardly knows where to direct his attention. He’s finding new sides all the time—new layers, distinct and nuanced—and he falls in love with those too, adding to the whole, completed picture of a dream Yuuri never wants to wake up from.

Victor, however, does.

“Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Victor murmurs, his accent thick and luscious, “tell me, what has you smiling so beautifully this morning?”

Yuuri couldn’t define it if he had all the time in the world. But he answers anyway, “You already know, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” thumbing across the sleep-warm gold on Victor’s fourth finger, recently refurbished with a twinkling diamond, white as fresh-fallen snow.

Victor hums. “Remind me?”

Yuuri decides he rather show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's the honeymoon~
> 
> It's a missing moment _now _. But just wait. Kubo-sensei will come through for us.__


End file.
